Yu-Gi-Oh! AU
Yu-Gi-Oh! AU is an AU (Alternate Universe) within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom. In the AU, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack Frost are placed in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! This is considered a sub-scenario to Modern AU. About the AU In this AU, the members of the Big Four are portrayed as "Duelists" - people that take part in monster cards games known as Duels - or as "Duel Monsters". Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Because of his bond with Toothless and it able to train, befriend and ride other dragons, Hiccup is seen specializing in dragon cards, with his Night Fury and some of the dragons that he and his friends have come across or have faced as the dragons in his deck. He can also specialize in Viking or Dragon Rider cards, for being a Viking and Dragon Rider himself. The Vikings and Dragon Riders in his deck can be Duel monster versions of himself and other characters from the DreamWorks Dragons films and TV series. His duel title can be the "Night Fury" for having Toothless as his ace or trump card. Some of the places that Hiccup and his friends have been to, items they came across or have, along with many dragons' abilities can serve as some of his spell and trap cards. While a modernized version of the Berk Dragon Training Academy serves as the Duel Academy from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Hiccup and his friends can also portrayed as the Singers from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, with their dragons as the Singer Dragons, the dragon class marks (along with dragon Tribe crests) serve as the Mark of the Dragon marks and Valka's Bewilderbeast (or any other Alpha dragon) as the Crimson Dragon. Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Extra Characters Hiro Hamada Because of his robotic skills and times as a superhero, Hiro is seen specializing in robot or superhero cards. Some of his hero monster cards can be Duel monster versions of himself and his team, while two of his robot monsters can be Baymax and Megabot. San Fransokyo Institute of Technology can serve as the Duel Academy from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, while the underground botfights are underground Duel Battles. GoGo Tomago GoGo's need for speed and her magnetic wheeled bike - that she has been working on at SFIT - can easily make her a Turbo Duelist; and possibily build her own Duel Runner with magnetic to make it go faster in Turbo Duels. Some of her Duel monsters can be based off of her yellow, hero suit and posses disc like weapons. "GoGo" can be the title that she yarned through dueling, as well as using her (presumed) real name (Ethel) outside of it. Queen Elsa Because of her ice powers, she is specializing in ice monster cards. With Olaf, Marshmallow and the Snowgies as some of the Duel monsters; there can also be a Duel monster version of herself. Her dueling can yarn her the title "Snow" or "Ice Queen". Known Examples Fanfiction *Berk Duel Academy: Rise of the Sacred Beasts by Optimus524 *Berk Duel Academy: The Society of Light by Optimus524 Mockup Art 366.png Frozen_let_it_d_d_d_duel_cc731a_5058912.jpg tumblr_myg3baewap1qabh0so1_500.jpg 1c9.png 775877.jpg 3020423.jpg e71aa1afb60cf8a5c301cf24c80baf14.jpg disney_pixar_-_joy_by_lightkeyblademaster-d91e3rl.png disney_pixar_-_sadness_by_lightkeyblademaster-d91e3r2.png disney_pixar_-_fear_by_lightkeyblademaster-d91e3rq.png disney_pixar_-_disgust_by_lightkeyblademaster-d91e3s7.png disney_pixar_-_anger_by_lightkeyblademaster-d91e3sg.png dreamworks_-_jack_frost_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7oipsa.jpg dreamworks_-_easter_bunny_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7oiquy.jpg dreamworks_-_tooth_fairy_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7ojig1.jpg dreamworks_-_sandman_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7oiscy.jpg dreamworks_-_nicholas_st._north_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7oips5.jpg disney_-_wreck-it_ralph_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7g4j8q.jpg disney_-_fix-it_felix_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7g4j9n.jpg disney_-_sergeant_calhoun_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7g4j8v.jpg disney_-_vanellope_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7g4j8t.jpg queen_elsa_yu_gi_oh_card_by_amphitrite7-d93djoa.jpg princess_anna_yu_gi_oh_card_by_amphitrite7-d93dlaj.jpg kristoff_bjorgman_yu_gi_oh_card_by_amphitrite7-d93dma5.jpg prince_hans_yu_gi_oh_card_by_amphitrite7-d93dncj.jpg olaf_the_snowman_yu_gi_oh_card_by_amphitrite7-d93dp3e.jpg sven_the_reindeer_yu_gi_oh_card_by_amphitrite7-d93doc0.jpg tumblr_m6a8m1lsCC1ro60zgo2_400.jpg tumblr_m6a8m1lsCC1ro60zgo1_400.jpg tumblr_m6a8m1lsCC1ro60zgo7_400.jpg tumblr_m6a8m1lsCC1ro60zgo5_400.jpg tumblr_m6a8m1lsCC1ro60zgo4_400.jpg dreamworks_-_hiccup_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7fdw8j.jpg dreamworks_-_astrid_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7fe2su.jpg dreamworks_-_fishlegs_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7fe5pa.jpg dreamworks_-_ruffnut_and_tuffnut_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7fe425.jpg dreamworks_-_snotlout_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7fe7sd.jpg dreamworks_-_valka_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7tqn59.jpg dreamworks_-_drago_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7pisit.jpg dreamworks_-_hiccup_the_viking_dragon_rider_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7fdw8d.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_nightfury_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7fdups.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_deadly_nadder_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7fe0wp.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_gronckle_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7fe58w.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_hideous_zippleback_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7fe3wa.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_monstrous_nightmare_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7fe7s5.png dreamworks_dragon_-_stormcutter_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7iz3s9.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_bewilderbeast_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7m86zt.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_red_death_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7iz6h5.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_terrible_terror_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7iywqh.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_whispering_death_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7iywqb.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_snaptrapper_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7j3j1z.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_scauldron_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7j3k4e.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_thunderdrum_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7j3j1u.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_skrill_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7iz7t8.jpg torch_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7iywrm.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_typhoomerang_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7iywqe.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_screaming_death_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7iyzvi.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_fireworm_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7j3j2o.png dreamworks_dragon_-_fireworm_queen_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7j3j2y.png dreamworks_dragon_-_rumblehorn_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7m7o62.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_hotburple_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7m848n.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_deathsong_by_lightkeyblademaster-d8zoj4m.png the_isle_of_berk_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7fec8i.jpg disney_-_hiro_hamada_by_lightkeyblademaster-d85yypq.png disney_-_baymax_by_lightkeyblademaster-d80u94a.jpg disney_-_go_go_tomago_by_lightkeyblademaster-d88312v.png disney_-_wasabi_by_lightkeyblademaster-d88311t.png disney_-_honey_lemon_by_lightkeyblademaster-d88312c.png disney_-_fred_by_lightkeyblademaster-d882gif.png disney_-_hiromax_by_lightkeyblademaster-d881bo3.png disney_villain_-_yokai_by_lightkeyblademaster-d8c7aj3.png disney_princess_-_rapunzel_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7c6jm4.jpg disney_prince_-_flynn_rider_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7c6jm7.jpg disney_pixar_princess_-_merida_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7dnwa0.jpg disney_princess_-_elsa_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7bv07o.jpg disney_princess_-_anna_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7bv082.jpg disney_prince_-_kristoff_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7bv084.jpg disney_villain_-_hans_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7bv07j.jpg disney_-_olaf_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7bv07v.jpg disney_-_sven_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7bv07r.jpg disney_-_marshmallow_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7bvflc.png disney_-_arendelle_trolls_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7bvlel.jpg arendelle_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7bvflk.jpg do_you_want_to_build_a_snowman__by_lightkeyblademaster-d8lsoq8.png let_it_go!_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7bvfkb.jpg elsa's_ice_castle_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7bvfky.jpg disney_-_kristoff_the_reindeer_rider_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7bvfl1.png an_act_of_true_love_by_lightkeyblademaster-d8jmixu.png disney_fairy_-_tinkerbell_by_lightkeyblademaster-d5gacej.jpg disney_fairy_-_periwinkle_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7g4j9r.jpg disney_fairy_-_terence_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7hnzri.jpg disney_fairy_-_rosetta_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7g4mbl.jpg disney_fairy_-_fawn_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7hi5wx.jpg disney_pixar_hero_-_frozone_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7zjgv0.jpg fa3e66b4d518803207d9dec1830aa742.jpg Fanart yu_gi_oh_elsa_by_yipmh-d90ea17.jpg how_to_train_your_blue_eyes_white_dragon_by_eilemonty-d7wlzyi.png yugioh___frozen_by_ravenanime-d767gl2.jpg Cross-Over_full_1856747.jpg Articles/Links *BH6 AU Ideas | Yu-Gi-Oh Category:AUs Category:The Big Four Category:Fanfiction